


Be My Druidess

by SilverWolf2776



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf2776/pseuds/SilverWolf2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Willow needs Spike to help her with something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Druidess

**Author's Note:**

> Joss Whedon owns all things BtVS and the song in this fiction is by Type O Negative.

**Be My Druidess**   
  


"Dammit!!" Willow slammed down the phone and glared at it as if it was personally responsible for everything up to and including the fall of man.

"Problem?" Spike asked mildly looking up from the couch where he was reading some odd occult book.

"That was Gyire. He's in the hospital with his mother."

"And that's a problem because?" Spike set the book down and captured Willow's wrist as she paced across the room. He pulled her towards him until she was sitting in his lap.

"Tonight is samhain and my coven is getting together in Riverdale woods to perform the renewal ritual. But we need thirteen people and now we've only got twelve...unless..." Willow pursed her lips and looked at Spike. Then she double blinked and stared through him slightly, Spike recognized the signs of her occult vision working. She grinned and shook her head to change her vision back to normal. "Good. Let's go." She jumped from his lap and began to tow him towards the door of Giles apartment where she had been vampire sitting.

"Hold it a moment pet. Where are we going?" Spike leaned back slightly to resist the insistent pull of the witch.

"I told you, we need a thirteenth for the ceremony and you have just enough occult sensitivity to be able to work in the circle. Come on!" This time he stopped resisting and let her pull him out the door. He surprised himself when he even offered to drive them to the woods in his car. He supposed he owned the little witch his help, after all she was the one who brought him blood and convinced the others to stop chaining him up. He glanced into the rearview mirror into the back seat where Willow was changing into her ceremonial robe.

"We're here luv."

"Okay. Um...here." She handed him a black silk robe, as soon as he touched it he could feel the tingle of ancient magic rushing through his body. While Willow turned her back he slid out of his other clothes and drew on the robe.

"Where are we supposed to meet the others?" He looked around noting the other vehicles parked near his own. Willow pointed to where a faint light flickered through the trees.

"Looks like they've got the bonfire started. Come on then." She headed for the trees with Spike following her.

_Be My Druidess_   
_Be my Druidess_   
_Be my everything_   
_Be my Druidess_   
_Be mine_

_Around the pyre, a circle of thirteen_   
_Throughout these woods, ecstatic screams_

As they stepped out from behind the trees into the center of the glade where the ceremony was to be performed Spike noted that the other eleven participants where already there and forming a loose circle around a large bonfire. One, the leader of the coven he assumed, was standing in the center of the circle with her back to the flames and her palms upraised towards the stars. Willow nodded a greeting to several of the others and then joined the circle with Spike next to her.

"Sisters, Brothers, we gather here under the stars to commune with the goddess, to ask that She continue to bless us in the coming year as She has in the past. We seek Her blessing and beg the chance to feel Her renewing grace as we commune tonight." The elder witch greeted and sanctified the beginning of the ritual. "Spirits of the north who bring the cold of death and the chance of rebirth we call." The coven turned to face the north and each called a chill wind to whip through their hair. Spike was surprised to find a breeze playing with his blond locks even as he caught Willow's slight smile in his direction.

"Spirits of the south who bring the start of new life, who comfort the old we call." The circle swiveled to face the south and each called water in their own fashion. A little sweet scented mist caressed Spike's face and he found himself growing aroused at the thought that the breeze smelled like Willow and the caress felt as if she had lightly brushed her fingers over his lips.

"Spirits of the west who end the day we call." The group turned to face the last flare of light from the sun as it set behind the mountains. The earth trembled slightly beneath their feet.

"Spirits of the east who bring the dawn of the day we call. Fill us with your renewing grace." From the east came a swirl of earth, wind and water that washed over the group as the fire in the center grew higher and began to burn with a strange blue light. Spike felt all of his senses tingling.

"Children, let us bless this day." At the head witch's words the members allowed their robes to fall to welcome the day skyclad as was proper. Each turned to their partner in the circle and joining hands melted into the darkness where cries of passion could soon be heard.

Spike jumped when he felt Willow's hand slip into his. He saw the green witchlight burning in her eyes as she lead him a few steps into the woods to a pile of sweet scented pine needles.

_I look deeply into your eyes_   
_I smell your hair, caress your thighs_

Spike allowed his eyes to rove over Willow's naked form, down her alabaster throat where the blood pulsed close to the skin, over her perfect breasts with their rosy peaks and erect nipples. He caught an unneeded breath and returned his gaze to her face questioning her with his eyes. She nodded slightly and bent her head to gaze at his form in the dark. Her nod was all the invitation Spike needed as he grabbed her to him crushing her fragile body against his. He buried his face in her hair and groaned when he smelled the jasmine of her shampoo mixed with the pine scent that rose around them. He lay back holding her on top of him as he ran his hands down the length of her body. Across her back, causing her to shiver, over the globes of her ass and down the length of her thighs. She shifted against him moaning softly as she rubbed her wet center across his erect prick.

_Now we'll make love by firelight_   
_A blaze so high it lights the night_

Spike pulled his face from her hair and began to tickle her earlobe with his tongue, swirling it around the sensitive flesh before finally pulling it into his mouth and sucking. Willow twisted her head and pulled him into a deep kiss. His tongue swept across her blunt teeth and she nipped at him playfully. He withdrew slightly but she followed him bringing her tongue inside his mouth and running it across his teeth. Feeling the magic in the air he allowed his vampire face to slide on and his fangs to elongate. Willow froze as she felt the change but then began to move her tongue again slicing it on the tip of his fang and allowing him to drink a tiny bit of her magically enhanced blood. Spike flipped her over without breaking the kiss and slid slightly to the side of her so he could begin to run his fingernails lightly across her stomach. He swept his touch slightly higher with each pass until she was arching wildly trying to bring her breasts in contact with his fingers. She reached between them and found his nipples and began to scratch them harshly drawing blood. With that mix of pleasure and pain Spike lost himself completely and dragged his mouth away from hers and onto her breasts. He sucked and nipped and lapped his way across each perfect mound before trailing a line of wet kisses down her belly. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton causing her to giggle. Her giggle turned into a gasp as he lightly brushed her sensitive clit with his tongue. He moaned and arched upward trying to increase the pressure. He grinned ferally and began to place long, soft licks across her clit down to her entrance. She began to pant and then she twined her hands into his hair and tried to drag him closer to her. He complied and entered her with his tongue. She writhed against his face but the penetration wasn't enough for her. He withdrew and returned to licking her clit. he swiftly sucked on one of his own fingers and then entered her while still teasing her with his tongue. She cried out and began to move against his finger. He added a second when he felt her tremble against him. She cried out again as her muscles clenched around his fingers and he bit down sharply on her clit sending her over the edge. Her juices slid down his throat combined with the little bit of blood that seeped from his bite. He drank until Willow shifted her body away from him and rolled so that she was facing him.

"My turn." She gasped as she forced him onto his back. She pressed herself along the length of his cold body and trailed the tip of her tongue down the side of his head and neck. She nipped at his pulse point with her blunt teeth causing him to moan and arch his back. She continued to trail her tongue down to his nipples where she lapped at the blood she had drawn earlier with her fingernails.

_Long fingernails dug in my skin_   
_Yourself so wet invites me in_

As she continued to lap at his chest she slid herself until she was resting just above his erect prick. She clasped a hand around his member and straightened him before she swiftly impaled herself on him. Spike bit back a yell as he felt the tight, hot, wet folds of the redhead encase him. He gritted his teeth and growled as she began to move with a torturously slow rhythm.

_Our lust increased feeds desire_   
_As we combust, yeah we on fire_   
_I feel you shake so deep inside_   
_Ooh scream my name and squeeze me tight_

_I'll do anything to make you come_

Willow continued to move against him slowly until he couldn't stand it any longer and gripped her hips so tightly he was sure she would have bruises there later. He began to force her hips into a quicker rhythm that was satisfying to them both. Willow bit her lip as she increased the speed and pressure of her movements. Spike freed a hand from her hips and began to play with her painfully sensitive clit, she dug her fingernails into his chest as she began to shake. Spike felt as if he were on fire as the heat from Willow's body began to warm his. He groaned as he felt himself tighten in readiness. He twisted Willow's clit at the same time that she reached behind herself and grabbed his balls. They came together both screaming the others name. Willow collapsed onto his chest as her muscles gave way. They lay there on the bed of pine needles for a few minutes until they each caught their breathe. Willow rolled off him and staggered to her feet. He pulled himself to his feet and followed her back to the bonfire where the others were also returning. They all smelled of sex, sweat and magic. The elder witch welcomed them back into the fire's light with a smile and a nod. She raised her hands and threw back her head to look at the stars.

"Thank you our Goddess for hearing our prayers and renewing your blessings upon us. Sun and Moon and Stars who have witnessed us this night continue to watch over us in the coming year. So mote it be." She dropped her hands and faced the rest of her coven. "Goddess blessing on you all." The members returned her blessing and repeated it to each other before disbanding the circle and damping the fire. Spike picked his robe up from the ground and pulled it around his shoulders. He handed Willow her robe and waited until she had whispered good night to her leader before draping an arm around her shoulders to lead her back to the car.

The End

 


End file.
